Electronic devices, such as portable media players, cellular phones, personal digital assists (PDAs), and the like, are prevalent in today's marketplace, as are the peripheral electronic devices that support their use, such as docking stations and the like. As competition in the personal electronics marketplace becomes ever more heated, consumers have become more demanding in terms of both the functionality and use of such devices.
Often, increases in functionality also include the inclusion of additional circuitry to the device that provide the functionality. The additional circuitry adds to the size and expense of the device. Additionally, some circuitry may need to be included in a next generation device in order to provide backwards compatibility with previous functionality.
Accordingly, what is desired are improved methods and apparatus for providing some features of backwards compatibility without adding additional circuitry to a device. Additionally, what is desired are improved methods and apparatus for reducing some of the drawbacks discussed above.